horrorfandomcom_it-20200214-history
A volte ritornano
A volte ritornano è la prima antologia di racconti di Stephen King. La maggior parte delle storie brevi più vecchie di King è stata inclusa in questa collezione. Il libro fu pubblicato sulla scia di Shining e fu il quinto libro pubblicato da King (incluso Ossessione edito con lo pseudonimo di Richard Bachman). La maggior parte delle storie apparvero sulla rivista Cavalier tra il 1970 ed il 1975, altre furono pubblicate originariamente su Penthouse, Cosmopolitan, Gallery e Maine Magazine. I racconti Jerusalem's Lot, Quitters Inc., L'ultimo piolo e La donna nella stanza apparvero come inediti in questo libro. L'introduzione fu scritta da uno degli autori preferiti di King, John D. MacDonald. A volte ritornano è anche il primo libro in cui King scrive una postfazione, nella quale si presenta velocemente e si rivolge direttamente al lettore: «''' Parliamo, io e te. Parliamo della paura '''». Questo tono amichevole diventerà un marchio dello stile di King, specialmente nelle opere non romanzate. Chiude la postfazione con una nota che diventerà familiare ai più accaniti lettori: «''' ... è ancora buio e sta piovendo... C'è qualcosa che ti voglio mostrare, qualcosa che voglio che tu tocchi. È una stanza non lontano da qui, infatti, è vicina quanto la prossima pagina. Partiamo? '''» Racconti Jerusalem's Lot (Jerusalem's Lot) Il racconto è ambientato nell'immaginaria città di Preacher's Corners, Massachusetts, nel 1850, e viene narrato attraverso una serie di lettere e diari. La storia è una specie d'introduzione al romanzo Le notti di Salem, per quanto incentrata non sui vampiri, ma su entità mostruose e sinistri culti ispirati alle opere di Howard Phillips Lovecraft. In questo omaggio all'autore di Providence, King ne imita anche lo stile. Nell'ambito dell'omaggio letterario a Lovecraft - scrittore di cui King è un grande ammiratore - rientrano anche, ad esempio, le tematiche delle colpe ataviche e dell'impossibilità di sfuggire al destino, la menzione dei caprimulghi come uccelli correlati al soprannaturale, e l'immaginario grimorio De Vermis Mysteriis, creato da Robert Bloch - il titolo latino fu però suggerito a Bloch proprio da Lovecraft - e poi incorporato dallo stesso autore di Providence nei suoi racconti. La storia sia apre con l'arrivo di Charles Boone e del suo domestico Calvin McCann a Chapelwaite, dove i due si sono appena trasferiti in una vecchia casa di proprietà del cugino di Charles, Stephen. Stephen lascia la proprietà a Charles in apparente buono stato, tentando di riparare una vecchia crepa tra i due lati della famiglia. Durante una commissione, Calvin scopre che molti in città li credono pazzi per essersi trasferiti in quel posto. La casa si dice maledetta, con una strana storia di eventi raccapriccianti, e rumori strani all'interno dei muri (che Charles attribuisce ai topi). In uno scomparto nascosto della libreria, Calvin scopre una vecchia mappa di una vicina città deserta chiamata Jerusalem's Lot, un'area misteriosa che gli abitanti evitano. Segnata sulla mappa c'è una chiesa, con l'etichetta "il verme che corrompe". La curiosità è tanta, e Charles e Calvin decidono di esplorarne i resti. Trovano il villaggio in uno stato disastroso, ed è chiaro che nessuno vi ha messo piede dopo l'abbandono; niente saccheggiatori, ricercatori o bambini, ma neanche uccelli o ragni. La città è "acida" (concetto ripetuto da King nel successivo romanzo Pet Sematary). Non appena Charles e Calvin esplorano la chiesa, trovano un'immagine sacrilega della Madonna con Bambino ed una croce rovesciata (croce di San Pietro). Sul pulpito trovano un libro scritto con rune druidiche ed in latino, intitolato De Vermis Mysteriis ("I misteri del verme"). Quando Charles tocca il libro, la chiesa viene scossa ed i due sentono qualcosa di gigante muoversi nel suolo, sotto di loro. Il demone li spaventa e fuggono dalla città. Più tardi, in città, Charles scopre che (come i suoi parenti prima di lui) è temuto e maledetto da tutti, al punto da essere cacciato da una casa con pietre ed armi. Charles si informa dalla ex-donna delle pulizie riguardo alle connessioni tra la sua casa e la cittadina di Jerusalem's Lot. La donna cita numerosi atti demoniaci accaduti dal momento in cui ha preso residenza a Chapelwaite, come un bimbo nato senza occhi. Gli consiglia di andarsene. Gli viene detto che la faida familiare fu causata da Robert Boone, il nonno di Charles, che tentò di rubare il De Vermis Mysteriis al fratello Philip, probabilmente per distruggerlo. Racconta che Philip era un pastore fortemente attratto dall'occulto, così tanto che "il segno del male era su di lui". Il 31 ottobre 1789, Philip Boone sparì insieme alla popolazione di Jerusalem's Lot. Charles tenta di far passare tutto per superstizione, ma non riesce a dimenticare quello che ha visto nella chiesa della città abbandonata. Un mattino, mentre Charles sta dormendo, Calvin scopre un diario nella biblioteca. Rompe il lucchetto ma scopre una scrittura cifrata. Prima di poterlo esaminare ulteriormente, Charles entra. Stanco dei rumori che arrivano dai muri, Charles chiede a Calvin di entrare con lui in cantina alla ricerca dei topi. Passano due giorni prima che Charles si sia ripreso abbastanza da descrivere quello che vi ha trovato: due suoi parenti morti gli sono apparsi, Marcella e Randolph Boone. Li riconosce subito come zombie. (Nonostante le parole che usa, non si fa cenno a vampirismo, ma semplicemente a vita dopo la morte). I due uomini fuggono e Calvin blocca immediatamente la porta che conduce al seminterrato. Nel frattempo, mentre Charles si riprende, Calvin continua a cercare indizi. Alla fine scopre la chiave per la cifratura del diario. Con essa, riesce ad interpretarlo e presenta le sue scoperte a Charles. Il diario contiene la storia di Jerusalems's Lot e la raccolta di avvenimenti che nel 1789 portò al suo abbandono. La città fu fondata da uno dei suoi progenitori, James Boon, capo di una setta di stregoni e incestuosi che si separò dai Puritani. Il libro spiega anche come, molti anni dopo, Philip e Robert Boone tornarono in quell'area, come Philip fu conquistato dal culto di Jerusalem's Lot, e come si impossessò del De Vermis Mysteriis. Philip impazzì e tormentò la città di Preacher's Corners. Si dice che Philip e Boon abbiano usato il libro per chiamare qualche forma di vita soprannaturale. Il diario termina qui. Charles è tentato di tornare a Jerusalem's Lot, e mentre Calvin fa del suo meglio per evitarlo, lo accompagna al villaggio. Tornando alla chiesa, scoprono un agnello macellato sull'altare, proprio sopra il De Vermis Mysteriis. Charles sposta l'agnello e prende il libro, con l'intenzione di distruggerlo, ma la chiesa si anima di spiriti maligni, inclusi quelli di James Boon e Philip. Charles viene posseduto ed inizia a cantare, invocando il Verme. Calvin lo mette al tappeto, rischiarandogli la mente, e Charles tenta di dare fuoco al libro. Il verme gigante si libera, uccidendo Calvin, e se ne va. Prima che Charles possa recuperare il corpo dell'amico, James Boon emerge dal buco lasciato dal verme e Charles fugge dalla città. Nella lettera finale, Charles annuncia la sua intenzione di suicidarsi, uccidendo così l'ultimo esponente della famiglia Boone e la sua connessione con Jerusalem's Lot. Il libro termina con una nota dell'editore che attribuisce le lettere di Charles (e la morte di Calvin McCann) a malattia mentale. Infine, l'editore fa notare che, in realtà, Charles non era l'ultimo discendente; un figlio illegittimo ancora esiste, l'editore stesso. Egli è andato a vivere a Chapelwaite, sperando di ripulire il nome della famiglia, ed evidenzia che, almeno su una cosa, Charles aveva ragione: "ci sono topi enormi nei muri" (nell'originale inglese Rats in the walls: ancora un omaggio a Lovecraft, che scrisse un racconto con questo titolo). Secondo turno di notte (Graveyard Shift) Un giovane vagabondo sta lavorando in uno stabilimento tessile in una decrepita cittadina del Maine quando il suo capo, un crudele datore di lavoro, lo recluta insieme con altri per effettuare una grande impresa di pulizia. I sotterranei dello stabilimento sono stati abbandonati per decenni, e nel corso degli anni un insediamento di topi ne ha preso possesso. Non appena la ciurma avanza nei sotterranei, sono spaventati nello scoprire che anni di isolamento e buio hanno provocato mutazioni genetiche: molti di loro sono cresciuti fino alle dimensioni di piccoli cani. Alcuni hanno sviluppato un elementare adattamento al colo. Dopo alcune discussioni il protagonista assieme al capo e ad un altro lavorante riescono a raggiungere un ulteriore livello sotterraneo chiuso dall'interno, che nasconde qualcosa di così terrificante che gli uomini stentano a credere - un überrat delle dimensioni di una mucca, senza occhi o gambe, con il solo compito di generare altri topi. Ne fu tratta una versione cinematografica girata a Toronto. Risacca notturna (Night Surf) Questo racconto è la base del futuro romanzo L'ombra dello scorpione. Quando lo scrisse, King aveva solo diciannove anni e, per quanto sapesse che poteva diventare un romanzo, non si sentiva ancora pronto per scriverlo. Narra di una sera con un gruppo di ragazzi, sopravvissuti ad un virus chiamato A6, o "Captain Trips", che ha sterminato la quasi totalità della popolazione. Viene fatto un riferimento ad un precedente virus, A2, a cui i ragazzi sono sopravvissuti, convincendoli che sono immuni all'A6. Verso la fine della storia, alcuni di loro iniziano a mostrarne i sintomi, e si rendono conto che è solo una questione di tempo prima della morte di tutti loro. In questa storia si localizza l'origine del virus nel Sud-Est Asiatico, diversamente da quanto detto in L'ombra dello Scorpione che indicava la sorgente in California. Io sono la porta (The Ledge) La storia è il resoconto di un astronauta che ha subito terribili mutazioni causate da un qualche mutagene alieno durante una spedizione su Venere. La mutazione si manifesta come numerosi occhi che coprono la sue mani. Questi occhi agiscono come "porta" per un'intelligenza aliena, permettendogli di vedere il nostro mondo che, come l'uomo percepisce, teme ed odia. Presto, la presenza dell'alieno non sarà solo in grado di vedere attraverso la porta, ma prende il controllo del corpo dell'uomo, usandolo per commettere terribili omicidi. In un disperato tentativo di mantenere la sua umanità, si incendia le mani con cherosene e le incenerisce, solo per scoprire che, una volta che la porta è aperta, non può essere chiusa così facilmente; ora gli occhi sono sul suo petto. Egli spera che l'alieno non si accorga di quello che sta facendo perché ha intenzione di spararsi alla testa per chiudere definitivamente quel varco extraterrestre. Il compressore (The Mangler) È una storia che narra di un agente di polizia che sta investigando su di un'improvvisa serie di incidenti accaduti per "mano" di un macchinario in una lavanderia industriale. La macchina è stata posseduta da un demone. La storia finisce con il demone che si libera dalla macchina per poter aggredire la città. Il baubau (The Boogeyman) La storia è ambientata in un uno studio psichiatrico, dove un paziente spiega nervosamente al dottore come i suoi tre figli siano stati uccisi da qualcosa o qualcuno che l'uomo riconosce come "baubau", una creatura assassina che crede abitare gli armadi delle camere da letto. Egli ritiene che i suoi figli siano stati uccisi tutti e tre vicino ad uno stanzino buio, dove, secondo il presunto "pazzoide", viva ancora (come evidenziato dall'anta leggermente aperta dopo ogni omicidio). Il racconto dell'uomo lo mostra irrazionale, con una seconda personalità, in questo modo King porta il lettore a credere che egli sia il killer, sperando di convincere lo psichiatra che è pazzo per evitare una condanna per omicidio. La storia si chiude quando l'uomo scopre troppo tardi che il baubau è, in effetti, molto reale. Materia grigia (Gray Matter) La storia, raccontata dal punto di vista di un abitante locale, inizia quando si siede con alcuni amici durante una tempesta di neve. Un giovane ragazzo entra correndo, impaurito a morte. L'uomo lo riconosce come il figlio di Richie Grenadine, un abitante del posto infortunatosi qualche tempo prima in un incidente sul lavoro, e da quel momento beneficiario di una pensione per invalidità. Senza nessun aiuto, Richie diventa un recluso, raramente visto fuori dei confini del suo appartamento tranne che per l'acquisto di birra economica, cosa che in seguito verrà fatta dal figlio. Dopo aver discusso col figlio di Richie, il padrone del negozio (Henry) e pochi altri decidono di bere una birra con lo stesso Richie. Durante il viaggio, Henry mette al corrente gli altri delle terribili cose che il ragazzo gli ha raccontato; di come un giorno il padre bevve una lattina di birra "guasta", e da quel momento iniziò a trasformarsi in un essere disumano che detesta la luce ed ama la birra bollente. Spiandolo di notte, il ragazzo ha visto il padre mangiare un gatto morto, il che l'ha convinto a cercare aiuto. Arrivati a casa di Richie, l'uomo viene affrontato da dietro una porta chiusa, e gli viene chiesto di uscire e mostrarsi. L'odore che esce dalla porta convince il gruppo che Richie sta mangiando ancora gatti morti, immaginando che possa anche essere responsabile della recente sparizione di alcune persone. Gli uomini sono terrificati quando Richie apre la porta, e si mostra. Non esiste più niente di umano, Richie è più simile ad un fungo che ad un uomo. Ancora peggio, sembra sul punto di dividersi. Gli altri scappano, ma Henry resta lì, sparando con la sua pistola alla creatura. La storia termina con il narratore che calcola la crescita esponenziale di cui la creatura era capace, aspettando di capire se il sopravvissuto sia Henry o la creatura. Campo di battaglia (Battleground) Renshaw è un killer professionista che torna dall'omicidio di un giocattolaio e trova un pacchetto ad aspettarlo in hotel. Il pacco contiene un G.I. Joe Vietnam Footlocker, speditogli dalla madre della vittima. Quando apre il pacchetto scopre che i soldati sono vivi con le relative armi, jeep ed elicotteri. Approfittando della sorpresa di Renshaw iniziano ad attaccarlo. Ad un certo punto, gli offrono la possibilità di arrendersi. Renshaw la rifiuta e viene attaccato con più vigore. Il killer tenta di difendersi attaccando con una bottiglia Molotov, ma quando la lancia l'intero appartamento esplode, uccidendolo. Non appena la polvere si posa sulle macerie, si scopre che la scatola conteneva anche altre unità militari tra cui missili terra-aria ed un'arma termonucleare. Camion (Trucks) La storia racconta l'avventura di un gruppo di stranieri intrappolati in un ristorante sull'autostrada, dopo che autotreni ed altri camion prendono vita per mezzo di una forza sconosciuta ed iniziano ad uccidere gli uomini. Gli uomini riescono a lottare per un po' di tempo, ma alla fine l'edificio viene abbattuto, ed i pochi sopravvissuti vengono obbligati a rifornire i camion per permettergli di continuare a funzionare. Non appena fatto, il narratore ha una nitida visione di un futuro in cui loro saranno i padroni. La storia è stata riadattata due volte per il cinema, nel 1986 con la regia di King (Maximum Overdrive) e nel 1997 con il film Trucks. A volte ritornano (Sometimes They Come Back) Nel passato: due fratelli vengono aggrediti da quattro teppisti mentre stanno andando in biblioteca. Basta un nonnulla per far scattare un'aggressione di violenza inaudita. Uno dei due ragazzini muore per una coltellata, l'altro scappa, shoccato. Poco dopo i teppisti restano uccisi in un incidente stradale. Passano gli anni e Jim, il superstite, che ha relegato nelle nebbie della memoria quel tragico ricordo, è diventato insegnante di inglese in un liceo. Alcuni studenti della sua classe vengono uccisi e sostituiti da ragazzi che somigliano a quelli che lo aggredirono e uccisero il fratello. L'uomo si persuade che siano tornati per poter finire il lavoro anche con lui. Jim allora usa un rito di evocazione per scatenare contro i fantasmi dei suoi aguzzini un demone che li possa ricacciare all'inferno da cui sono emersi. Ma usare il potere dell'occultismo, si sa, difficilmente porta ad un lieto fine. Primavera di fragole (Strawberry Spring) Mentre la trama è simile a quella di altri lavori dell'horror, un serial killer che colpisce in un campus universitario, contiene molti elementi che lo rendono unico. C'è poco sangue, niente inseguimenti, né assassini segreti. C'è però un elemento mistico che lo rende differente da molti lavori di King. La storia inizia con un narratore anonimo che legge le parole "Springheel Jack" su di un giornale, il che lo riporta indietro negli anni, a circa otto anni prima, quando si trovava al New Sharon College. I suoi ricordi sono nostalgici, quasi melanconici. Era il 1968 quando quella primavera di fragole, una "falsa" primavera, simile all'estate indiana, accadde. C'era una nebbia fitta che copriva il campus quella notte, fornendo una perfetta copertura a "Springheel Jack". Era un buon periodo per il narratore, ricorda le cose che ha fatto e la musica che ha ascoltato. Questa facciata innocente fu frantumata quando il corpo di una ragazza fu trovato in un parcheggio. Altri studenti furono uccisi in quella primavera, ed il narratore descrive le reazione della comunità in quel periodo; le voci contraddittorie circa le vittime (era brutto ma astuto, era una lesbica uccisa dal ragazzo), il panico della polizia e delle guardie di sicurezza (incluso un aneddoto circa uno studente che morì nel parcheggio, solo per essere insaccato e portato all'obitorio dalle guardie che lo trovarono) e le sensazioni ed i sospetti tra studenti. Ma i ricordi più vivi del narratore riguardano il camminare nella nebbia. Per lui, la nebbia aveva una strana qualità. Mentre ci camminava, senza pensare ai pericoli, si aspettava di vedere hobbit ed altre creature fantastiche pronte a salutarlo. La nebbia sembrava amarlo. Lei chiama, lui risponde. Ma nelle pagine finali, il lettore scopre l'orribile verità del narratore e del suo rapporto con la nebbia. Otto anni dopo, la primavera di fragole è arrivata ancora, e con lei "Springheel Jack", che ha catturato un'altra vittima al New Sharon College la notte precedente. Il narratore non ricorda dove si trovasse la notte scorsa. L'ultima cosa che ricorda è di essere uscito per camminare nella nebbia; ha comunque paura, perché teme di sapere cosa troverà aprendo il baule della sua auto. Il cornicione (I Am the Doorway) La storia racconta una sorta di vendetta dark moderna. King usa la narrazione in prima persona ed inizia con il protagonista, Norris, nella stretta di un ricco e crudele signore del male, Cressner, nel tentativo di ottenere una vendetta su Norris, che ha avuto una relazione con la moglie. Invece di ucciderlo subito, Cressner lo informa del suo amore per le scommesse, e gli offre un ultimatum: se Norris si dimostra capace di camminare sul cornicione di 13 centimetri circumnavigando il palazzo, potrà avere la moglie, insieme con una grande somma di denaro, senza altri vincoli. Se si rifiuta di accettare la scommessa, verrà incastrato per qualche crimine e non la vedrà mai più. Apparentemente senza altre scelte, Norris accetta la scommessa, ed inizia il suo giro sul cornicione freddo e ventoso. King non usa i soliti trucchi del terrore, ma è comunque capace di trasmetterlo con la determinazione del narratore che descrive i vari ostacoli che incontra (incluso, ironicamente, un piccione solitario) e le quasi cadute. Il narratore completa la straziante prova, solo per scoprire che Cressner ha già ucciso la moglie infedele. Pazzo di rabbia, Norris sconfigge Cressner e la guardia del corpo, e gira le carte a suo favore, proponendo di salvargli la vita se e solo se si dimostra in grado di completare a sua volta il viaggio sul cornicione. Appena Cressner parte, Norris rivela al lettore che è conosciuto per barare al gioco... La falciatrice (The Lawnmower Man) Nella storia di King, Harold Parkette ingaggia la "Pastoral Greenery and Outdoor Services Inc." per tagliare il prato. L'uomo che arriva per eseguire il lavoro fa colpo su Parkette usando la locuzione 'per Circe' tradendo il suo dialetto proletario. L'uomo, alla fine, utilizza una vecchia falciatrice rossa che si muove da sola mentre lui la segue carponi nel suo tragitto, nudo, mangiando l'erba. Si mette quindi ad inseguire una talpa prima di tornare dietro la falciatrice. Il ragazzo si mette a mangiare anche la talpa macellata. Si scopre che sta lavorando per Pan. A questo punto, Parkette tenta di chiamare la polizia. L'uomo lo nota, e porta la falciatrice in casa, martoriando il tappeto ed il tavolino da caffè. Parkette tenta di fuggire, ma la falciatrice lo raggiunge e lo tratta allo stesso modo della talpa di poco prima. Quitters, Inc (Quitters, Inc.) Il personaggio principale è un uomo di mezza età che vuole smettere di fumare. Un amico lo consiglia di andare da Quitters, Inc. per il trattamento perché hanno già aiutato lui ad uscirne. La ditta si vanta di avere una percentuale di successo del 98% con i propri clienti e garantisce che nessuno di loro resterà un fumatore. Infatti, è stata fondata da un gangster morto di cancro ai polmoni lasciando tutti i soldi alla nobile causa di salvare gli altri dal fumo. Ecco perché una volta iniziato il trattamento, non si può più fumare, perché questa società adopera metodi di repulsione per il fumo decisamente poco ortodossi... So di che cosa hai bisogno (I Know What You Need) Nonostante sia raccontato dalla prospettiva di una collegiale di nome Elizabeth, la premessa di questa storia parla della sua improvvisa, inaspettata attrazione per un rifiuto della società di nome Ed Hamner, le cui abilità paranormali di percepire cosa rende felice ogni persona non hanno reso felice lui. Durante la storia verrà svelato che ha segretamente desiderato l'amore di Elizabeth fin dalla giovinezza, ed ha usato una varietà di magia nera e fascino per manipolare le sue emozioni. Mentre la storia mostra il vero carattere di Ed (descrivendo l'infanzia violenta, e la sua incapacità di piacere ai parenti nonostante i fantastici regali), mentre i suoi piani vengono distrutti, si dimostra sempre più un assassino puerile, vigliacco e moralmente corrotto. I figli del grano (Children of the Corn) La storia narra di una coppia in crisi che, mentre guida nelle campagne del Nebraska, investe un ragazzo che attraversava di corsa la strada. Cercando la polizia, continuano fino alla successiva cittadina, Gatlin, che sembra abbandonata. Troppo tardi scopriranno che anni prima i bambini della città uccisero gli adulti abbracciando il culto pseudo-cristiano di un demone in agguato nei campi di grano (conosciuto come "Colui che Cammina tra i Filari") che pretende che chiunque sia oltre i diciannove anni venga sacrificato. I ragazzi uccidono la moglie, mentre il marito scappa nei campi, riuscendo solo a trovare la morte per mano del Dio dei ragazzi. L'ultimo piolo (The Last Rung on the Ladder) Scritto dalla prospettiva di un uomo oppresso dal rimorso e dispiaciuto dopo aver scoperto che la sorella si è suicidata. Racconta di un giorno, molto tempo fa, quando i due erano bambini, mentre giocavano nel fienile. Facevano un gioco in cui a turno si arrampicavano sulla cima di una scala molto alta, per poi lasciarsi cadere su un mucchio di fieno. Durante uno dei turni della sorella, la vecchia scala si ruppe improvvisamente, lasciando la sorella penzolante sull'ultimo piolo della scala. Tentò di ammucchiare abbastanza fieno da attutirne la caduta e salvarle la vita, e resta stupito della fede che lei ripone in lui. Racconta di come negli anni successivi lui l'abbia trascurata, e di quanto era sempre occupato per non badare ai suoi bisogni. La storia termina appena legge l'ultima sua lettera scritta due settimane prima di gettarsi da un palazzo; in quella lettera scopriva quanto disperatamente lei avesse bisogno che lui la salvasse ancora una volta. L'uomo che amava i fiori (The Man Who Loved Flowers) Una sera di maggio del 1963, un giovane uomo con le mani in tasca camminava di fretta per la Terza Avenue a New York. L'aria era fresca, il cielo si stava oscurando passando dal blu al violetto. Ci sono persone che amano la città, e questa era una di quelle notti che te la fa adorare. Tutti quelli in piedi fuori da salumerie, negozi e ristoranti sembravano sorridere. Un'anziana signora portava due borse della spesa in una carrozzina sorridendo all'uomo e salutandolo: "Hey, bello!". Il ragazzo le sorride e solleva una mano. Acquista dei fiori per la moglie; ma diventa di colpo terribile, e scopriamo che le sue intenzioni non sono buone come c'eravamo immaginati. Infatti arrivato in un vicolo vede una ragazza. Ha un tuffo al cuore e le porge i fiori, ma poi quando si accorge che non è la persona che pensava, ovvero Norma, il suo grande amore, morta dieci anni prima, prende il martello e la uccide. Con la stessa aria sognante di prima ricomincia a camminare nel tepore della notte, sapendo che il sangue sui suoi vestiti non si noterà al buio. Il bicchiere della staffa (One for the Road) Questa storia viene raccontata da un uomo anziano, un abitante di un piccolo paese del New England nei pressi di Salem's Lot. Descrive gli eventi successi un inverno di nove anni prima, durante una furiosa tempesta di neve, quando lui ed il suo amico, Took, tentarono di salvare la famiglia di un automobilista in pericolo. Invece, riuscirono solo a salvare se stessi dalla moglie e dalla figlia dell'uomo, trasformate in vampiri. È interessante infine leggere come l'anziano invita chiunque ne avesse voglia ad andare a bere un bicchiere nel vecchio bar di Tookey, ma fatto ciò, invita chiunque a rimettersi subito in marcia perché a quanto ne sa c'è ancora una bambina che aspetta il bacio della buonanotte. La donna nella stanza (The Woman in the Room) Narrato in prima persona da un uomo attanagliato dal rimorso e dal dolore, lo straziante racconto descrive la sua decisione di applicare l'eutanasia sulla madre malata terminale di cancro per alleviarle la sofferenza, somministrandole di nascosto una dose letale dei suoi stessi sonniferi. Adattamenti cinematografici Film Furono realizzati diversi adattamenti dalle storie contenute in A volte ritornano: * Grano rosso sangue (Children of the Corn) (1984) - dal racconto I figli del grano * L'occhio del Gatto (Cat's Eye) (1985) - dai racconti Quitters Inc. e Il cornicione * Brivido (Maximum Overdrive) (1986) - dal racconto Camion * La creatura del cimitero (Graveyard Shift) (1990) - dal racconto Secondo turno di notte * A volte ritornano (Sometimes They Come Back) (1991) - dal racconto A volte ritornano - Film TV * Il tagliaerbe (The Lawnmower Man) (1992) - dal racconto La falciatrice * Grano rosso sangue II - Sacrificio finale (Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice) (1993) - dal racconto I figli del grano * The Mangler - La macchina infernale (The Mangler) (1995) - dal racconto Il compressore * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1995) - dal racconto I figli del grano - Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Inferno a Grand Island (Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering) (1996) - dal racconto I figli del grano - Uscito direttamente in Vhs * A volte ritornano ancora (Sometimes They Come Back... Again) (1996) - dal racconto A volte ritornano - Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Trucks (1997) - dal racconto Camion - Film TV * Gli adoratori del male (Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror) (1998) - dal racconto I figli del grano - Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Children of the Corn 666: Il ritorno di Isaac (Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return) (1999) - dal racconto I figli del grano - Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Stazione Erebus (Sometimes They Come Back... for More) (1999) - dal racconto A volte ritornano - Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Children of the Corn: Revelation (2001) - dal racconto I figli del grano - Uscito direttamente in Vhs * The Mangler 2 (2001) - dal racconto Il compressore - Uscito direttamente in Vhs * The Mangler Reborn ''(The Mangler Reborn) (2005) - dal racconto ''Il compressore - Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Children of the Corn (2009) - dal racconto I figli del grano - Film TV Cortometraggi Dai racconti furono tratti anche alcuni cortometraggi: *''The Boogeyman'' (1982) - dal racconto Il Baubau *''I discepoli del corvo'' (Disciples of the Crow) (1983) - dal racconto I figli del grano *''La donna nella stanza'' (The Woman in the Room) (1983) - dal racconto La donna nella stanza *''L'ultimo piolo'' (The Last Rung on the Ladder) (1987) - dal racconto L'ultimo piolo della scala *''La falciatrice'' (The Lawnmower Man) (1987) - dal racconto La falciatrice *''Risacca Notturna'' (Night Surf) (2001) - dal racconto Risacca notturna *''Primavera da fragole'' (Strawberry Spring) (2001) - dal racconto Primavera di fragole *''Io so di cosa hai bisogno'' (I Know What You Need) (2004) - dal racconto So di che cosa hai bisogno *''La donna nella stanza'' (La Femme Dans la Chambre) (2005) - dal racconto La donna nella stanza Categoria:Romanzi